Ripples of Lust
by Midnight Tiger Lily
Summary: Disasters looms over Byakuya's empire as the elders pressures him to remarry but Byakuya refuses to. But. What happens when a geisha whose sole purpose is to sing and dance is chosen to become his bride? Rukia Harem. More info inside.
1. Prelude

**-Intro-**

The geisha house roars with cheer and laughter for the newly appointed Geisha of the house.

_**Her voice will pull at your heart strings as she dances her way in!**_

Urahara proudly boasts daily, each time selling out on tickets to those who seek to take a glimpse of the singing and dancing beauty that every man longs to claim as their own.

Though she doesn't care much for them... They are nothing but womanizing men that she rather not communicate with.

All Rukia longs for is a simple life. She wishes to break free from the over hyped "glitz" and "glamour" of the geisha life. Away from the prattling competition between geishas... She couldn't care less if one of her "clients" went to someone else... It's one less imbecile to deal with...

Rukia just wants a simple life with the boy she fell in love with... The boy who promised her he'd be back... Though it's getting harder for her to wait each passing day...

The candle flickers from the cool night breeze...

Rukia watches the moon as she leans against the windowsill…Thinking of him….

_**Renji…. Where are you…..**_

"_Stop! Let me go! I need to wait for RENJI!"_

_Rukia screamed and sobbed for Yoruichi to let her go but it all went unheeded as Yoruichi simply responded, "You won't last on your own… There are evil men out there…"_

The candle that flickered, flickered no more as burst of cold wind puts it out, awakening Rukia, sighing.

_It was only a dream…. A dream of the past…._

Rukia looks at the moon one last time, remembering what Renji told her.

**_When you get lonely look at the moon... It'll be the same moon I'm looking at..._**

**_He's never coming back..._**

* * *

"Rukia-chan! Hurry! You're going to perform soon!"

Kiyomi rushes Rukia through hair and make-up as she trails behind Rukia who rushes her way to the the room, making sure her flower hair pieces are in place.

Rukia is in her zone. She sings and dances as an escape outlet to her sanctuary...A place where she can call her own... That is until Renji comes back for her... Then she can call it their sanctuary...

Rukia peers ahead towards the brightly lit room. The very room Rukia will be gracing her presence with as she walks right in with her beautifully woven kimono, decorated with vibrant flower patterns of sweet afternoons in spring. It was beauty at it's finest...

She stands before the door, sighing,thinking to herself, **_It's okay Rukia... He's just any other obnoxious guest that MIGHT get grabby... It's okay to swat him away if he gets too rowdy... He's probably drunk an-_**

"Rukia chan!" Kiyomi uneasily urges, "He's waiting! Remember, you need to impress him!"

Rukia tilts her head confused. Why would there be a need to impress a a man who is clearly drunk on sake with fellow Geisha giggling at their every awful, ill mannered jokes and remarks.

"Why would I need to impress dru-ahhhaa!"

Kiyomi shoves Rukia into the brightly lit floral room laced with jade decor and freshly restocked flowers

Why?

Well, it's the general's quest to seek out the one the one that will fill in the empty void where Hisana's love once resided in...

It's the elders that urges Byakuya, the king, to remarry so an heir to the thrown is secure...

If not?

The empire would crumble down as the ruminates of what use to be a prosperous empire turns into nothing but burnt ruble.

Though Byakuya chooses ignore their warnings and refuses to get remarried because his heart belongs to someone else... It belongs to his dearly departed wife, Hisana.

Hisana was a soft spoken woman who never asked for much.. She never made a fuss when things didn't go her way. She respected the house staff and treated everyone with the utmost sincerity, everyone couldn't help but adore her when all she asks for is Byakuya's love... Nothing more...

"What's your name?" The orange haired General boomed as he poured himself a cup of sake, not paying attention the raven haired beauty standing before him.

_He's not so bad looking.. maybe-no. He's starting to drink sake.. *sighs* it's going to be one of those nights again... _

"You'll have to guessKurosaki Rikushō.." Rukia sweet cooed as she flutters herself in a pure white Kimono towards the center of jade encrusted floor.

Rukia had a wintry sensation about her. If she were to grace the floor with her presence, all eyes were on her, effortless on her part.

"Well, all I know is that you're the supposedly the singing and dancing beauty that drives men crazy and I'm suppose to check out the facts if you are indeed the singing dancing beauty. So. Again. What's your-" Ichigo looks up as his bronze eyes met her lavender eyes.

A spark was felt.

Rukia was indeed the dancing beauty every man clamored over. From her petite frame to her smooth curves. If Byakuya wasn't pressured to marry Ichigo would have swiped Rukia off her feet and made her his bride...

But that's not going to happen..

He's not on a quest to find love..

No. He's not..

He's here because every other General was ordered to search all across Japan just to find the perfect woman for Byakuya. The one that will captivate Byakuya's deflated heart.

Though Ichigo was left speechless once Rukia opens her red lush lips as she delves into her world of bliss and sings from her heart.

**Anchored by the dock where we parted yesterday, So many dreams rush back in so many layers.**

_"Renji..." Rukia has her face buried between the nook of Renji's wet neck... Wet from her tears. "You can't just leave now... It's my birthday in a few days... Please just stay for my-"_

_Renji lets out a heave. He doesn't want to leave her but he has to. He has a duty to up hold.. Something Rukia would never understand nor will she ever find out why._

**_"You know I can't do that..." _**

**After sunset, one can only accompany the moon and wait for loneliness.**

_"Rukia," Renji gently holds Rukia's chin up. Her skin shimmers beneath the moon light glow._

_"I want you to look at the moon when ever you feel lonely... It'll be the same moon I'll be looking at..." _

**After you, happiness is rare and troubles are many. After me, feelings run deep but fate is frail**

_"Rukia," Renji loosens his hold, "I need to go..."_

_"No!" Rukia clenches her fists as she looks at the ground below her, denying her pain to be seen, "You just can't leave me! Not like this!"_

**Cherish that once had and held you, the dream of my youth, the time we shared...**

_Nothing was hear but the sound of foot steps becoming fainter and fainter till Rukia mustered everything she had as she looks up, reaching for him as he slowly faded away..._

**He's never coming back.**

Rukia stands still as she heavily breathes from all her twirls blooming into fruition to back flips making men go wild.

And Ichigo?

Ichigo is trying to keep his composure as he thinks to himself, _DAMMIT! Why does she have to be so damn attractive!_

Out of breath with a smug smile, "My name is Rukia..."

* * *

There's going to be time skipping in this...

And I was too lazy to fix the mistakes until now..

xDDD

And yes, this is a ByaRuki fanfic...

And it's gonna be a harem fic...

Everyone wants a piece of Rukia...

xDD

Rikushō means General

Reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!

watch?v=jekQMQwmHN8&feature=relmfu

^ the song a friend emailed me

:D


	2. Chappy

_**Old Habits Never Die**_

_Giggles and snickers were heard through out the Kuchiki Empire._

_Two of the three candidates all came from an high circle of hierarchy. Their blood lines runs so deep into wealth and fortune that asking for anything less than perfect would be the ultimate taboo. From sake makers to underground loan sharks. Each girl has connections that could either break or make you._

_Each girl has their own room to do as they please until Byakuya agrees to meet the 3 girls brought to him for his choosing._

_Each girl with different agendas..._

_Each girl with different background stories.._

_One girl that will win Byakuya's heart._

_"Oh my... did you hear that Orihime chan?" Rangiku menacingly mocks, covering her malicious smile with her orange fan, "She's a Geisha..."_

_Rangiku Masumoto was the one every man would dream to have in bed. She's the ideal sex goddess if one ever existed. She has rejected every man's offer to marry. They were never worth her time nor could they replace the only man she loved at the time-being none other than Gin Ichimaru. But he left. He selfishly left her without saying a word. So, with a broken heart, Rangiku gave up on love and only searches for those who can please her and spoil like no other._

_"Really?" Orihime giggles, "Does that mean she's well "traveled?"_

_Orihime Inoue is the younger sister of a wealthy business man who happens to work in the field of "street politics" No one touches Orihime. No matter how hard she flirts with men, they know better than to mess with Orihime. Her older brother would have your head on a silver platter if you laid a finger on her-because of that, Orihime is alone with no one to love. But there comes a chance with Byakuya. Byakuya is the emperor with power and money. Surely Orihime can win Byakuya's heart and abuse his power._

_The pair bursts out in giggles as Rangiku pours Orihime some more sake. At this point they were inseparable. The only thing was, they were other unknowingly out to get one another._

_It's an all out "war" for power and love Rukia was currently unaware of._

Under the cherry blossoms, through the Koi garden roams Rukia who basks under the warm glow of the sun in her Pure white kimono embellished with lilac blue lilies and a light purple butterfly obi. Her hair is neatly pinned up with blue sapphire flower pins, leaving a few stray strands of hair loose.

It's been awhile for Rukia to actually relax and keep her guard down when typically boisterous men clamor and rudely try to get a hold of her. Trying to get skin tight against her.

Trying to mark Rukia as their own.

But Rukia knows better than to let men like that get the best of her. She knows how to handle them...

_It feels so nice to be free.. Free from the prattling com-_

A slight smile graces Rukia's red lips. She heard the strike of the koto as her hips slowly swayed. Some habits never die.

_**Lingering at the docks where we parted yesterday...**_

Her eyes closed as she lets the warm breeze guide her hips while her hand ran down her curves. Letting the sound of music engulf her...

_**So many layers of dreams rolling past on the waves.**_

A sensual gasp escapes Rukia's lips as she slowly bends back twirling as her Kimono blooms into a full white flower... A dance move no one can seem to emulate since there is only one Rukia.

_** When one's life is-**_

The music stopped.

The dancing stopped.

The singing stopped.

Rukia opens her eyes as she looks around. Though, the moment she closes her eyes again, she heard a cough. A sly smile crept onto her face. She wanted to know who it was, so, Rukia slowly walks through the koi pond, under the cherry blossoms towards the source of the cough.

Quietly humming her song, she hide behind a pillar, spying at what seems like a scholar trying to play the koto. Rukia quietly giggles at his many mistakes as she walks towards him, "You made so many mistakes!"

"Huh?!" The scholar quickly turned around facing Rukia, "Who are you!?"

"I'm Rukia. Just Rukia...what about you?" Rukia tilts her head, smiling, "What's your name?"

"It's Hisagi Shuuhei..." Shuuhei slightly blushes from sudden intrusion of a beauty such as Rukia who giggles at the sight of him fumbling with his koto to the point where she wants to offer him lessons on how to play... After all, Rukia's Koto playing skills are unrivaled so who's better than to teach Koto playing Koto? No one.

"So! What do you say? We can start the lessons tomorrow if you want..."

Shuuhei takes a quick glimpse at Rukia. A spark was felt. His heart slightly melted as he nodded.

"Great! I'll meet you here same time tomorrow! Soo.. I guess I'll see you soon! Bye!"

Rukia smiles as she prances her way back to her room where her little pet bunny named Chappy is waiting on Rukia to feed him.

Though, on the way to her room, she couldn't help but notice rumors being spread around. Rumors of her freely opening her legs for any man that'll pay her. Rumors of her stealing money from those who she sleeps with yet haven't seen or met her. Which only confused Rukia more than it angered her because she has no idea where the rumors started or who started it.

Night looms as Chappy happily eats carrots while he sits on Rukia's lap who runs her runs her finger through his fluffy soft white fur. She has nothing to do and felt like being an adventurer with Chappy. Who knows what lies in the Kuchiki palace?

So, with a small jump, she quickly removes her hair pieces and quietly walks out her room beginning her "personal" tour around the palace. blending in with the shadows to the best of her abilities, peering into rooms for anything;like a "ninja" she finds a room peeking her interest.

It seemed like a dim quiet library filled with scrolls of sorts that caused optimism to brew within Rukia. She figures, if she has to stay here until Byakuya chooses who he wants to marry, she might as well make the best of her time there.

A slither of light beams into the dim quiet room as the door slowly creaked open. Rukia cautiously looked around and stepped right in. But the moment she stepped right in was the moment she felt the cold touch of a sharp katana hovering above her neck.

"Who are you? Are you a spy?"

The voice was firm, but not threatening making Rukia-well she's still on edge.

"I'm Rukia...I'm one of the candidates for Kōtei Kuchiki..." Rukia meekly quipped, as the voice lowered his Katana, letting out a huff.

"Why are you here? What purpose do you have being here?"

"I was only walking around the palace looking for something to do and I stumbled upon this room. I thought this room was a library of stories.."

The voice arches his eyebrows, "Stories?"

"Yeah!" Rukia happily chirped with her back facing the voice, "Horror stories to be exact!"

The voice looked at Rukia intrigued. Rukia was a fresh breath of air. She wasn't a typical "noble woman", nor was she an, "pretentious upper class"

Rukia was just being-well she was just being Rukia.

Rukia lets out a chuckle as she turns around smiling, "I forgot to ask you! What's your name?"

Without missing a beat, "It's Kaien."

Byakuya lied. He doesn't want his identity exposed when he can test and see if all the "candidates" chosen for him are really just there for power and money, or there for love. Though Byakuya is hoping Rukia is just there for money so he doesn't have to remarry. It's just one less girl to deal with.

"Ohhh.. Okay Kaien.. I'm going to go and look around and you can go and proceed with what ever you were doing..."

Rukia prances off sifting through the many rolls of scrolls as Byakuya watches watches her. Maybe there might be some potential in her.

"Hmmm.. Chappy..." Rukia runs her fingers through his fluffy fur, there isn't any horror stories here..."

**_So she likes horror stories..._**

* * *

Finally an update!

I'm sorry but I'm in no mood for Ichiruki fics right now...

It's on a hiatus..

each chapter will have a little summerish thing behind it...

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	3. By the way

-Old Habits Never Die II-

_The sun's warm glow tickles Rukia's smooth porcelain skin as a smile graces her pink lush lips. She walking around, exploring the "candidate's abode" to see what's left to be explored._

_But._

_There is somethi-someone Rukia regrets leaving behind..._

_Yachiru._

_Yachiru was the little happy-go-lucky child that waitied and watched fellow Geishas prepare themselves for the day. Yachiru would soon be part of the Geisha culture once she becomes of age, of course. But to Rukia, Yachiru has never been exposed to life beyond the Geisha house. Yachiru was forced to mature fast in the Geisha house, depriving her of her childhood._

**_I wonder what Yachiru is do-_**

_"You call that strong?! I'll take all you bitches on!"_

_Rukia's eyes slowly peel open to the sound of a testosterone filled man barking insults. Disturbing her inner thoughts, she lets out a huff._

**_Such a foul mouth in the pa-_**

_"Hanataro! Don't you run away from a your punishment you punk ass bitch!"_

_"Aaahhh Ikkaku sama! It was by accident! Please don't hurt me!"_

_A panicky black haired house hold servant that goes by the name Hanataro, bumbled his way through the outdoor hallway fearing for his life-which is a familiar sight since the servants are "replaceable"_

_The panicky Hanataro happens to bumbles past Rukia who politely smiles and whispers to him, "I've delt with people like him...I'll take care if him..."_

_Within a wink of time, Rukia saw a the slight smile Hanataro returned before he disappeared from sight. Disappearing before Ikkaku catches up him.. Disappearing before Rukia confronts the testosterone filled man._

_With a cheeky smile, she leans against the wall, waiting. Just waiting till Ikkaku comes bustlin-_

_"HANATARO! GET BA-GAAH!"_

_The __testosterone filled_ Ikkaku tripped while _Rukia plays the part by giggling at the sight of Ikkaku tripping-distracting him from the harmless Hanataro, Ikkaku speaks, "What the h-"_

_He looks up to a giggling Rukia who mockingly looks at him, "Oh my...Are you okay?"_

_Ikkaku gets up, rolling his eyes, "I don't have time for shits and giggles for girls like-"_

_Rukia's purple hair pins tinkle to the side as she gave Ikkaku a cheeky grin, "Oh? Girls like what?"_

_"Girls like you don't stand a chance." Ikkuka boldly stated, "Girls are weaker than men..."_

_Folding her arms, Rukia shakes her head, "Girls are weaker than men? What if we sparred a little to see who is "stronger?"_

_"Ha! No thanks, I don't hurt wo-"_

_"Poor you..." Rukia sweetly cooed, "You're scared of me winning against you is that it?"_

_A glint of anger appeared in Ikkaku's eyes. He wasn't going to let a girl out do him, especially a "house hold servent"_

_"HA! It's on!"_

"Had enough?" Rukia mockingly taunts, "There is no shame in losing against a girl... I promise not to tell anyone..." Rukia playfully winks her wild violet eye, thinking to herself,_ Dancing skills fail me not!  
_

Heavily breathing, Ikkaku grins at Rukia, "You're dodging all my attacks... Why aren't you fighting back?"

"It's simple. I'm a dancer, not a fighter..."

Ikkaku arches his eyebrow, "Dance-Oooohhh... You're a Ge-"

"It's Rukia.", she quickly corrected, she broke free from that lifestyle and refuses to revert back into it..

"So I guess I won. You're out of breath and I need to go somewhere."

A grin crept onto Ikkaku's face, "Sounds like loser talk to me..."

Her shoulders shrug as her eye brow arches,"If you want we can continue you fighting and me effortlessly dodging your attacks some other time. But right now I promise someone I'd be there to teach something...So.. I'll see you later?"

With her heels turned, she prances away from Ikkaku who sports a smug smile, _She's different.._

Through the Koi garden under the cherry blossoms is Shuuhei who patiently waits for Rukia's arrival. His calloused hands strum over the koto strings creating a light humming sound then began to play.

His eyes widened.

_The sweetness of the past change into slightness_

_Every detail repeats as dreams inside_

_Every time I recall I sigh-_

Laughter ensues the moment Shuuhei stops and looks up and sees the singing and dancing beauty.

Rukia.

"Why did you stop?" Rukia bumbles her way towards him, smiling, "That was actually pretty good.."

Shuuhei who is in complete shoch shook his head since he was skeptical of Rukia keeping her promise, but then again, Rukia always keeps her promises..

Right?

"You're here..."

"Like I said."

"Right. Like you said."

"Sooo..." Rukia lighlty claps her hands as she seats herself next to him, "Let me see how you play.."

Rukia closes her eyes as Shuuhei began to play. She's slowly falling into her world of bliss where Renji is there waiting for her.

The boy who promised to come back to her so they can live teh simple life. The life Rukia longs for.

_You ask me how deep my love for you is. _  
_My affection is real. _  
_My love is real. _  
_Moon represents my heart. _  
_You ask me how deep my love for you is. _  
_My affection does not change. _  
_My love is not different. _  
_Moon represents my he-_

"Hm?" Rukia's soft violet eyes slowly open as she chuckles at Shuuhei, "You pressed to hard on the chord-here," Rukia grabs Shuuhei's calloused hands with her petite silky soft hands and scoots right over next to Shuuhei, "You place your hand here and you firmly press on the string-not to hard. You want to hear the lingering airy cord to resonate...Do you get it?" She looks up and thier eyes met.

A spark was felt.

Shuuhei heisitantly nods and speaks, "How did you learn how to play the Koto so nicely?"

"Well," Rukia loosens her hold onto Shuuhei's hand smiling at teh thought of Renji, "you can call it learning.. But It was more playing from the heart. Letting everything engulf you till your lose yourself in it's warm-" Rukia playfully boinks her head laughing, "I'm sorry, but my pet bunny needs me.."

"Will you be back soon?" Shuuhei awkwardly blurted without thinking making Rukia slightly smile and happily chirped "I'll be back soon!"

That that said, she bumbles her way towards he room where Chappy waits for his daily treat from Rukia who spoils him rotten. After all, Chappy was a early birthday present from Renji before he left.

Rukia turns the corner holding fresh wild berries she saved and tucked away for Chappy. She knew Chappy loves random sweet treats like these...

"CHAPPY!" Rukia happily bursts into her room smiling, "Guess what I-eh?"

Her head tilts slightly at the sight of a beautifully tied scroll sitting on her table labeled, "Horror storry number 1 GHOST OF THE VIOLET WELL." A cheeky smile crept onto Rukia's lips the moment she read, "From Kaien."

"Chappyyyy..." Rukia sweetly cooes as she picks him, "Let's get you fed before we go back to the library..."

Within minutes, Rukia happily runs her fingers through Chappy fluffy fur as she enjoys the horror story beautifully written in calligraphy-which made Rukia more than happy since she has something to look forward to before Byakuya chooses who he wants to marry.

"Okay!" Rukia quickly rolls up the scroll and quietly tucks Chappy away in his little bed before prancing her way towards the library. She has questions that need to be answered and a request for another story.

"Helloooo?" Rukia quietly whispers as she arrives at the library. A beam of light enters the room as a candle flickers from the sudden breeze that enters the room, distorting Byakuya's shadow.

Bykuya looks up and sees Rukia, peering in, lookingh around through the quiet darkness, he speaks up, "Why are you here?"

Rukia looks up and sees a the faint out line of Byakuya. She walks in closer towards him smiling, "Thanks for the story... I didn't know you enjoyed calligraphy..."

"Yes, I writing calligraphy..." Byakuya's eyes narrowed. Never has Byakuya been so casual speaking terms with anyone but maybe Rukia might change that.

"I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer honestly..."

"Okay" Rukia chuckles, "Shoot."

"Why do you want to marry Kōtei Kuchiki? Be honest with your answer..."

Rukia's smile fades away, leaving nothing but a blank plate. Emotions she thought she could handle, the very emotions she tried so hard to tame started to pour right out.

"To be honest," Rukia lets out a soft sigh, "I don't want to marry him.. I'm waiting on someone to come and get me. Someone who promised me he'd come back for me. But it's been years since I've last seen or heard from him... But I still wait in hopes of him coming back..." Rukia sniffles as she dries her eyes, "What about you? Don't you have someone special in your life?"

Byakuya remained quiet. He's not ready to speak of Hisana so casually. Hisana is someone near and dear to him, everyone who knew him knows this.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it... Everyone has things they don't want to talk about... Though when you feel like you can relax and open up a little... I'm all ears..."

_**So she's not interested...**_

* * *

The moon song was sang by Teresa Teng...

It's a really nice song...

Sorry about the Ichiruki fics...

Not in the mood to write them...

The next few chapters will be intruducing the characters Rukia will meet but there will always be Byaruki scene in each one till it's full out Byaruki.

Reviews and likes are greatly appreaciated!

:)


	4. RAT!

Because I'm in no mood to write any Ichiruki right now... so!

Sorry about the whole delay in updating and all..But at least I updated!

read and review makes this author happy!

* * *

_**-Chappy-**_

_"You call this sake?!"_

_A hard crisp slap to the face was what one of the house hold servants known as Nemu earned because they should have known better. Serving anything less than perfect is unacceptable. It's a sheer insult to Rangiku who prides herself on her sex appeal._

_While picking up the broken ceramic sake cup pieces, Rangiku merely watched from the corner of her eye as Nemu- on her knees, picked up the broken sake cups that was mercilessly thrown. One by one. Rangiku watched Nemu pick up the ceramic sake cups that were now tainted red from the sharp edge Nemu accidentally received from the many shards scattered on the ground._

_The petite servant remains quiet as she continues to pick up the bloodied ceramic shards while Rangiku and Orihime both continue on with their factitious chatter and laughter. After all, they were the prized beauties from all of Japan that the generals themselves personally chose._

_"Orihime Chan~" Rangiku sweetly coos, "Have you seen the geisha yet?"_

_Giggling like a school girl, Orihime quietly whispers, "No, I haven't.. Maybe she's servicing the male servants..."_

_A burst of giggles echoed around them while poor Nemu quickly brought the bloodied broken ceramic tea cup shards away, avoiding the stinging wrath of Rangiku._

Happily walking around the "candidate abode", Rukia runs her slender fingers through Chappy's soft fluffy white fur. It's been awhile for Chappy to be in the open breeze so for him, this was a welcoming trip.

Sun beaming upon her flawless milky smooth skin and the sweet sound of water cascading down a mixture waterfall and the koi swimming carelessly in the koi pond? Rukia finally felt the chains of the geisha house and the stigma of her past melt away. Slowly, her past was shedding away, but her love for the boy who promised her he's return back for her still lingers.

She sometimes thinks to herself _why. _Why wait for someone when they probably forgotten about you years ago? Why wait when you can move on and be happy? Why must you dwell on the past when the future looks so promising and bright?

Quickly shaking her head, Chappy leaps out of her arms as he chases a black butterfly that flutters towards a pagoda where a pair of woman faticiously giggle and laugh with one another.

This can't possibly be the two other girls that are waiting on Byakuya...

Right?

Quickly following Chappy, Rukia finds herself only feets away from the giggling and laughing pair who shared bottles of sake with one another.

Quietly, Rukia reaches for Chappy and grabs him before anyone could notice-

"Hmm?" A voice hummed as she looked at the corner of her eyes, "Did they send another girl to clean up the mess?"

This irked Rukia as violet eyes gleamed up at Rangiku in the eyes, smiling. "Oh no.." Rukia sweetly coos, "I'm not here to clean up a mess, I'm merely here because of my pet-"

"RAT!"

Orihime squeals in terror as she lifts her leg up and starts to the sake bottle at Chappy, scaring him as Rukia angrily dodges the bottle whil holding onto Cahppy firmly. No one calls Chappy a rat. It's the greatest insult to call Chappy a rat when he's clearly a rabbit.

"Chappy isn't a rat!" Rukia' angrily exclaimed as she craddled a scared rabbit in her arms. "Chappy is a rabbit."

"Wild animals like rabbits don't belong here..." Orihime mumbled as she slowly sat back in her seat. "There should be a rule about dirty feral_ rats_ like _that,_ they should be in the wild with the other dirty animals..."

"Hm?" Rukia mocklingly tilts her head at Orihime, "Doesn't that rule apply to you too then?"

Rangiku bursts out in giggles once Orihime turned red with anger because, by now, Rukia's head would be on a pike- via Sora, Orihime's older brother.

"Don't be like that Orihime Chan~" Rangiku sweetly smiles at Rukia, "Who are you and what's your name?"

Arching her eyebrow, Rukia firmly held onto Chappy. "I suppose I'm one of the "candidates" that was brought here for Kōtei Kuchiki...and the name is Rukia. Just Rukia What about you two?" Rukia notions both Rangiku and Orihime. "Who are you?"

A malicious smile creeps on both Orihime and Rangiku's lips. They already created a pact between them. Destroy Rukia's reputation so it'll be just them two, Orihime and Rangiku. Promising each other they would convince Byakuya to marry both of them.

"The name is Rangiku Masumoto, and the cute girl accross from me," Rangiku notions a flustered red Orihime. "Is my dear friend Orihime Inoue..." Rangiku quickly clicks her tongue behind her red plump lips as she covers her mouth with her signiture red fan. "How do you recover from taking it day in and day out as geisha?"

Quiet giggles were heard coming from Orihime who was more than happy when Rangiku maliciously insults Rukia.

But Rukia?

Rukia just kept smiling. She kept smiling as she shook her head, "My oh my... I don't know what you are talking about Masumoto san... I only sing and dance.. But It seems we have an alcoholic here..." Rukia notions Rangiku and takes a quick glance at the sake bottles and shakes her head, "Tsk. Tsk... When someone drinks more than they should, it usually means they have some unresolved emotions they keep harbored in them. So." Rukia takes a good look at Rangiku. "What is it? Are you tired of feeling like an empty shell? An empty shell where you live your life have nothing to show for it. Or!" Rukia snaps her fingers. "You are just a bitter person who gave up on being a hum-"

_clash!_

Rangiku's chest began to heavily heave beneath the luster of bright shimmering fabrics. For Rukia, a mere geisha, to out right insult her like that?

Rukia has just signed her death wish.

Happily smiling, Rukia quickly and politely nodded at them before turning around on her heels and prancing away while Rangiku maliciously murmurs to Orihime.

* * *

**_Oh Renji...I'm looking at the moon... but are you?_**

_She stares at the moon through the mist the hot springs create. She's alone, contemplating whether Renji remembers their promise- that is if Renji even remembers her._

_Letting out a disgruntled huff, Rukia takes one last look at the moon,** You've forgotten about me haven't you?**_

Clean and fresh from her bath in the hot springs, Rukia decided to pay a visit to a certain person who she thought would like some company since he was always seen at the "library" late at night.

Carrying nothing but Chappy, her milky smooth slender fingers slowly slides the shojo door open. A thin beam of light beams inside the dimly lit room. Her violet eyes peer right in and sees the shadow of Byakuya working on his caligraphy. A smile formed upon Rukia's lips once she quietly slid the door open, illuminating the dimly lit room with all the moon's glory.

His eyebrow arches from the sudden glow of the room, yet he remains focused on his calligraphy. After all, Rukia doesn't pose any interest in him, other than being acquaintances.

"Rukia." Byakuya firmly addressed. He knew it was her. No one enters the "Library" this late at night-especially when Byakuya is taking some down time.

"What brings you here tonight?"

Quietly walking toward Byakuya, her eye gleams at the sight of Byakuya's calligraphy. Sure she has seen many calligraphy artists writing on scrolls and selling them outside the Geisha house she was once chained to, but it was nothing compared to the clean-cut and quality of Byakuya's calligraphy. After all, years of being single and no one to love, Byakuya spends his time writing love poems and sayings.

"I'm just curious to see what you're doing." She quietly tip toes closer to Byakuya, peering over his shoulder, her eyes widen. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "Your calligraphy is some better than the ones I've seen Kaien."

_Kaien? Oh, right. I told her I was Kaien._

"I've practiced for quite a while now.." Byakuya quietly answers while Rukia kept watching. Her warmth against his back felt comforting. It brought back memories of Hisana who would hug him from behind, asking hims to go back to bed with her.

"Do you think you can teach me some Calligraphy?" Rukia eagarly proposed. If she's going to be stuck at the palace, she might aswell make the the best of it. So what's the harm of asking Byakuya for calligraphy lessons?

Slowly placing down his brush, Byakuya looks at an eager Rukia, "Why the sudden interest in calligraphy?"

Casually shrugging her shoulders, "It just something to do while I'm here since there isn't much to do."

Byakuya's eyebrow arches. Nothing to do? Rukia has everything at her disposal and she claims there is nothing to do? There is something clearly wrong with her.

"You have the girls who were brought to see Kuchiki Kōtei.. Why not spend time with-"

Shivers were sent down Rukia's spine as she quietly laughs. "No.. They aren't too fond of me.. But!" Rukia nudges Byakuya, "I have you to keep me company while I wait for Kuchiki Kōtei to make his choice..."

_How unruly.._

Letting out a sigh, Byakuya swiftly grabs another brush and scroll. He then slightly scoots over and signals her to grab a stool near by- which Rukia more than happily did- and laid both the brush and blank scroll before Rukia. The ink block was placed between them. Byakuya seated him self next to Rukia, but left an appropriet amount of space between them of course.

Just as Byakuya comfortably seats himself, he notions Rukia to sit next to him. She more than glady does.

"Now," Byakuya firmly instructs. "Show me what you care capable of..."


End file.
